10 Song Challenge 1:3
by synergyfox
Summary: First 10 song challenge, the rest to come soon. Cara/Kahlan for this group.


**Title: **10 Song Challenge(for lack of a better title)**  
Author: **synergyfox**  
Pairing: **Cara/Kahlan**  
Rating: **PG-15+**  
Warnings:** No spoilers... just... the odd case of running out of song.**  
Disclaimer: **I'm back down to $10.20 in my account, obviously I don't own anything.**  
Challenge:  
10 Song Challenge**  
**1. Pick a pairing **_from each: Harry Potter, Legend of the Seeker and your choice, show below:_

_[Cara/Kahlan]  
[Hermione/Fleur]  
[Cara/Dahlia]_

**2. Pull up iTunes and set it to shuffle**_ (I'm watching)_.  
**3. Song finishes story ends, move on.**  
**4. Write ten, post, write the next ten, then post, write the third set, then post.  
**  
_The only thing fixed was spelling and the dipshit added in comments on each song._

**  
****1. Supertight [feat. Aldous Snow] (Jackie Q)**

Kahlan gasped as confident fingers moved inside of her alongside a tongue that was well versed in what to do. She arched her back and dug her fingernails into the strong shoulders, only registering her lover's groan when vibrations rocked though her lower body.

It was ironic really, how they had reached this point; she had been bathing in the stream, Cara came to wash-fingers curled inside of her, shutting all thoughts off.

She felt like a bowstring pulled taut, her back arched as the sensations overwhelmed her, "Cara-" She choked out as the Mord'Sith's fingers pressed against her deliciously, the string snapped and the her Confessor power coursed through her body, consuming her.

**2. I Kissed A Girl (Katy Perry)**

Kahlan traced her fingers over her lips as she sat atop her horse, her lips were still tingling from the heated kiss she and Cara had shared last night. She glanced at Richard before looking to Cara who's eyes were locked dead ahead.

She had hurt the former Mord'Sith afterward, telling her that the kiss meant nothing, that she was in love with Richard. Kahlan bit her lower lip, she couldn't deny that she had enjoyed the kiss and maybe burning her bridges with Cara hadn't been the smartest thing in the world.

**3. Jizz in my Pants (The Lonely Island)**

Cara shifted uncomfortably as she stared Kahlan, her arousal would have been exceedingly evident had she not been in her leathers. She was going to have to clean her leathers very, very soon if Kahlan kept looking at her with like that. The Mother Confessor had been giving her heated looks quite often over the past week as they traveled for Aydindril. Now that the Veil was sealed up and all was right in the land Kahlan was duty bound to make sure the rule of law was tended too.

She had no idea what was going on with the woman.

Nights ago Kahlan had kissed her and left her breathless.

The night following Kahlan had whispered confidently into her ear the things she was going to do once they were in the Chambers of the Mother Confessor.

The night previous Kahlan had pinned her to a tree and had spoken with such a sultry voice she nearly came right there.

The heated looks left her body burning, hoping, she gritted her teeth at the next glance. She was going to have to take care of the state Kahlan kept putting her in tonight.

**4. Last Resort [uncensored] (Papa Roach)**

Richard panted as he followed Kahlan, as soon as they had placed the Stone of Tears at the Pillars of Creation Zedd had informed them that Cara and he had been betrayed by the Mord'Sith, Dahlia. He knew his grandfather had been right, logically, they couldn't have gone after Cara until after they placed the stone anyways, but it would have been helpful if Zedd had informed them prior, they would have moved faster than they originally had.

What had shocked him was the fact that when Zedd had informed him of Cara's capture Kahlan's features had been dominated by rage. She'd dug her heels into her horse's sides and urged it forward, she had entered the Con Dar and no matter how much he tried, he couldn't talk her back to reality.

They were in the temple now and Kahlan was in the lead, confessing any Mord'Sith that got in her way, slicing through others angrily. A group of Mord'Sith were around them now, guarding them as they ran down to the dungeon, not that they needed it. They just had to follow the screams.

Cara was dangling over the blood pit, an Agiel was clasped tightly in the hand of a Mord'Sith who pressed it firmly to Cara's abdomen. Kahlan had moved forward with such fury even he had been afraid for the Mord'Sith.

She reached the woman and grabbed her by her throat, snarling when she (and Zedd and Richard) recognized the woman. Dahlia.

**5. Mordred's Lullaby (Heather Dale)**

Cara smiled sadly as she cradled her daughter in her arms, humming softly, rocking the dark haired child. Almost 3 years ago to the day she had found herself pregnant with Sophia; Kahlan had accused her of cheating and, when she denied the allegations, forced her from the city.

She'd traveled for almost 4 and a half months before stopping in a small village called Blackwood which bordered a dangerous and thick forest. She had purchased a small piece of land cheap (as it was rather close to the forest) with a small cottage on it (the previous owners had died many years ago and it needed quite a bit of fixing). The birth had been painful but she could handle pain.

She quickly (and oddly) became friends with the old couple (Beth and Pete) who lived nearby and their twin sons (Fredrick and Derrick), whom she now worked with. They went into the woods daily to ensure that none of the creatures and spirits came to close to the village, her little Sophia loved staying at Beth and Pete's.

Cara looked back down at Sophia, her frown deepened.

Her daughter had accidentally confessed a young girl yesterday.

She didn't know what to do to teach her daughter.

She was desperate.

**6. I Stand Alone (Godsmack)**

Kahlan gritted her teeth as she slashed her daggers at the D'Haran soldiers, she just had three more to go, then she could make sure Cara was alright. Just minutes ago Cara had pushed her out of the way of an arrow, resulting in it piercing her abdomen.

Her dagger successfully slammed into one of the men's necks and he sprayed blood almost instantly, splattering her white dress. She turned with ease and threw her daggers, killing the last two as the daggers penetrated into their throats.

She rushed to Cara's side, dropping to her knees, "Cara?" She gently pulled the Mord'Sith into her arms, careful of the arrow, "We need to get you to a healer."

"Just... take it out... and hand me an Agiel." Cara rasped, reaching for one of her weapons.

**7. Be With You (Akon)**

Cara looked up when Kahlan stormed into the room they were sharing at the inn, "Kahlan?" She asked, placing her leathers and cleaning equipment down on the chair next to her.

"She doesn't get it." Kahlan growled, throwing herself onto the bed.

Cara stood and sighed, walking over to her lover, "Get what?"

"That I want to be with you." Kahlan muttered darkly into the blankets and Cara's lips twitched.

"Dennee?" Kahlan nodded her head into the blankets, "Understandable. I am a Mord'Sith, she doesn't trust me, nor does she like me."

Kahlan lifted her head, pushing herself up with her arms, glaring at the blonde, "She doesn't know what we've been through."

"Kahlan... it's fine if she doesn't-

**8. Bad Things (Jace Everett)**

Kahlan grinned as she leaned forward, kissing just behind Cara's ear before moving her lips closer, "I want to do bad things with you." Cara turned her head, arching a brow with a smirk.

"Oh really, Confessor. What makes you think I'll let you?"

"Simple... because you want to do bad things with me too."

Cara looked her dead in the eye, "Careful what you say, Confessor... actions have consequences."

Kahlan's eyes lit up, "Oh I'm well aware of the consequences... especially the one that comes after I have you moaning my name and begging for release as my fingers thrust-

**9. Lonely (Akon)**

Kahlan frowned as she sat on the log across from Richard and Zedd, she closed her eyes, Cara was gone. She'd left in the middle of the night, they were looking for her but they needed to return to Aydindril. She knew it was her fault, Cara had seen her and Richard kissing the morning before, it had been instinctive.

She'd broken Cara's heart and she knew it.

Betrayed her trust and caused her to feel emotional pain, even if the Mord'Sith wouldn't admit it. Cara had looked at her with such a heartbroken look before masking it behind emotionless eyes.

Cara had had the last watch, she'd left just before everyone woke up.

She had explained to Richard that she loved Cara.

And now she was alone.

**10. Fingers (Pink)**

Cara breathed in deeply as she leaned against the tree, biting her lower lip, staring up at the tree line. She couldn't sleep and Kahlan was off doing something in the village with Richard. She trailed her fingertips along her naked thighs. Her leathers were drying after having been treated and cleaned.

She bit her tongue, she definitely didn't want to wake Zedd, that would be awkward.

She gasped as she entered herself and let the sensations take over, picturing Kahlan kneeling between her legs.

She didn't hear movement, it was definitely a surprise when warm hands grasped her wrist.

She knew that hand.

She opened her eyes to find Kahlan looking at her, bright blue eyes now dark with arousal.

**11. [Bonus] Nosy Neighbor (Akon)**

Kahlan licked her lips as she watched from the tree line, Cara threw her leather top to the side, popping her neck to the side. She knew Cara would probably still strip down for her but there was something about watching Cara strip without knowing that made it all the more sexy. Cara was slowly undoing the lacing to her pants, bent over, giving Kahlan a decent view of her backside.

Cara threw her pants next to her shirt and moved her head from side to side, popping her neck. Kahlan watched with a grin as the Mord'Sith moved forward and dove into the lake, coming up after a few seconds.

"You can come out, Confessor." Cara called from the dock and Kahlan stiffened before coming out from the woods, "Strip." Cara smirked, her arms resting on the sun heated wood, Kahlan opened her mouth to protest, "It's only fair."

Kahlan glared playfully at her before unlacing the front of her dress, letting it fall to the ground with practiced ease. She moved her arms behind herself and unlaced the corset with skilled fingers, keeping her eyes on Cara who was teasing her bottom lip with her teeth.

**A/N: Full fic (meaning with commentary) can be found on my LJ page: **http : / / synergyfox . livejournal . com / 3850 . html **minus the spaces, obviously...**


End file.
